


A borderline insane detective and a poet walk into a bar. Hilarity ensues.

by Coque_N_Balls



Category: Original Work
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Angst, Gen, im gonna try to do this one good, im sorry :), original dog character is Will Wood but shhh don't tell anybody, that's a spoiler [wink wonk], this is less of a crack fic than my other works!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coque_N_Balls/pseuds/Coque_N_Balls
Summary: I should specify what different types of text means,,,,,,,,, yeah. a single italicized word is for emphasis. a whole italicized sentence is a thought. a bold bit is also for emphasis.
Comments: 1





	A borderline insane detective and a poet walk into a bar. Hilarity ensues.

_William Haberdasher Wood. A connoisseur of Walmart's finest free samples. He gets paid the exact amount as his rent, when it comes down to tax. If something needs repaired? Oh well. I hear kidneys sell for a lot. And you only need one! Wow._ He bumps into the lady in front of him, due to the fact that he was spacing out while walking. _I do that a lot. I should say sorry. Or should I say 'I apologize'?_ The following comes out of his mouth; "I'm apsolorgize." _Great._ Now he faces humiliation in checkout number six of his local Walmart. Wow. Can this man's mood get any worse? Oh? What's that? _A crying baby._ He sighs. _I should go. Right now. I've embarrassed myself enough._ He pulls a few small things out of his cart and pockets them. I would like to say that under normal circumstances he wouldn't steal, but that would be a lie. _Eat the rich. Down with capitalism._ He smirks a tiny bit and walks out.


End file.
